


The Most Eloquent Reply

by XxPorcelainKnightXx



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Deaf!Marinette, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-07 09:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 12,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5451080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxPorcelainKnightXx/pseuds/XxPorcelainKnightXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I made a pretty long post on tumblr about Deaf!Marinette and it blew up within a few hours so I wrote a fanfic enjoy [will probably change this later]<br/>--Basically Orphaned</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am aware they speak FSL in France, however I've decided to leave it as ASL considering I'd have to modify signs I've written in as well as having a hard time finding anything online for FSL, mostly getting ASL things instead, which is what I'm more knowledgeable in anways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to make their conversations in sign less "normalized sentence structure" and more "broken sentences" because of how sign language works.

The first time Marinette ever attended a hearing school, she was nothing short of overwhelmed. She had insisted, telling her parents that the majority of the world was as such, so keeping her in the plastic bubble that was her previous school would only hinder her in the long run. She needed to learn to deal with the world as a whole- not everything would cater to her needs, and if anything a lot of the world would counter them. She was nothing short of a realist, even at sixteen. Plans were made, people were met and spoken to, and eventually she found herself sitting in class with a girl who's close Aunt was hard of hearing, so she could translate things for Mari as well has have conversations with her without gaining extra eyes on Marinette by having an assistant of sorts who would have probably been an adult.

Making conversation was easier and less formal with the girl, who's name she found was Alya, signed like "weekend" only with an "A" and she soon discovered it fit her personality. She was nothing short of fun and would send Marinette text messages constantly- they quickly grew into being good friends before they officially had started attended school together. She found Alya was very big on social activism and preferred her own version of journalism on the local superhero, Ladybug. Marinette found that tidbit of information a bit hindering considering, but she could manage.

The first time Marinette ever saw the gorgeous blond boy with peridot eyes that made her heart jump and her palms sweat, she had no idea what he had said. He had turned around in his seat to address her and she noticed his teeth were perfect along with the bridge of his nose and his hair fell as if he had moved in slow motion- or perhaps that was her mind replaying the moment repeatedly and slowing it down just for her sake. She nervously glanced over to her new friend who signed he had asked her if she was new. She had nodded so feverishly she had wondered if part of her brain that allowed her to continue conversation in any mannerism disappeared around this boy.

He had glanced over to Alya, asking her something, to which Alya verbally replied as well as signed with her hands. <You can speak to her. Even if she can't hear you. It's rude.> Marinette flushed. Honestly she would have preferred if he addressed Alya instead so she wouldn't have to embarrass herself... He spoke to her again, Alya signing what he had said, an apology followed by asking for her name, and then nudging her in an effort to coax her to reply. Marinette looked mortified as Alya did this. Had she expected her to verbally reply? Or worse- embarrass herself in front of the cute hearing boy by signing her name?

Alya nudged her again, she paled and was very focused on her own breathing. He prompted her by telling her his name. <A-d-r-i-e-n.> Adrien. Adrien was gorgeous... She nervously spelled out some letters with her fingers, shaking and accidentally signing other letters or making hand signs that weren't letters at all- she was nervous. She then finished by using her sign name, which was the sign for "candy" only with an "M". He imitated her, needing to be corrected by Alya since he hadn't used his thumb properly, Marinette's brain not making memory of anything that happened until he had flashed her a smile before turning around again.

The more she learned about Adrien, the sweeter he seemed to her... He was nothing short of kind to his classmates, always had a gentle smile on his face, always politely addressed her in the morning with a wave, he was model, he took fencing classes, he genuinely enjoyed math, never pushed any kind of boundaries with anyone... He was like a walking dream.

She thought he was wonderful...

To make it even better, there was a day Alya couldn't attend class, so Marinette had to go alone. She had only been there a month, but she still didn't feel comfortable without Alya. ...Then she caught blond locks from across the hall waving to her... Then using his hands. <Hello! A-l-o-n-e? Alya is where?> She felt her heart jump. She was under the impression he had never a day in his life seen or used sign language before she had showed up... So it meant he had been learned so he could speak with her. This made two boys who were currently learning so they could speak with her; Adrien and Chat Noir.

The first time she had met him, he had started rambling to her and she had no idea what he was saying. She immediately put both hands over his mouth. She took out her yoyo and used the communication device for it, making a message that read I can't hear you. He pulled out his staff and apologized. He was a nosy little thing and had asked her so many questions...

_Were you born deaf? How do you stop those who've been akumatized? Do you have a sign for that? Are your other senses better because you can't hear anything? Do you know you're really cute?_

That one made her laugh. She was only aware she was laughing by how her throat felt, the way her body jumped, and how the air left her mouth. His face had turned red. She politely answered all of his questions one by one. Yes, she was born deaf. She stops them the same way Chat Noir stops them- to the best of her ability. Yes, she had a sign for akuma, which was an upside down variation of "butterfly", her palms facing outwards. She didn't think her senses were any better than anyone else's- she just used them differently was all. And finally, yes. She knew she was cute but only because she put in effort to look this wonderful.

He gave her the biggest grin she'd ever seen and she decided she liked him, even if he was intrusive. He had just wanted to learn. That was all- she didn't mind educating him.

She did however, prefer the kind and gentle Adrien, whom she approached so they could speak closer without people obscuring their hands. She showed him the sign for alone, finger-spelling it for him before and after. He copied her, looking for approval. She nodded nervously. <I'm learning. I t-h-o-u-g-h-t we could talk.> Again, she politely showed him the sign he had finger-spelled. He thanked her and he messed up, making it look like he blew her a kiss- she wasn't going to correct him.


	2. Chapter 2

She had to admire how much effort Chat Noir had been putting into their partnership. He had sat with her and come up with signs specifically for them while they were fighting. He was nothing short of kind to her and if he had a question that he felt was intrusive or rude, he'd always apologize for it while asking in the politest way possible. He also was practicing very hard in his studies of sign language, surprising her every day with new words or proper sentence structures he had learned. Whenever they had a moment to sit and rest, just between them, he'd talk with her. He liked talking with her. She could tell by how close he sat to her, how he gave her his full attention, and how he mimicked her body language and speech patterns, be it signing or messages.

There was one curious little detail she did notice between Chat Noir and Adrien... They mimicked her too well sometimes to where she wondered if the boisterous cat next to her was the same reserved boy at her school. It had been October when Adrien asked her about Halloween, using the sign she preferred for, which reminded her of a mask, it since there were several variations. Chat was always more than eager to learn signs, especially for food or holidays. Maybe it was also his personal preference as well...? Or maybe because both boys spoke to her, they assumed those variations to be the correct ones or simply the easiest to remember since they had witnessed her doing it as well.

She chalked it up to that and left it as is. Yet her curious little kitten never ceased to entertain her. The first time they were ever asked to attend a public event, for a statue that was made of them, no one had been aware of the fact that their glorious Ladybug couldn't hear them aside from a select few. Chat had tried his best to talk with her, almost as if showing off... but had to resort to using his phone again.

It clearly bothered him- especially when they quickly brought in someone to help Ladybug speak with everyone. A web-journalist had been there, Alya, who knew ASL enough to translate and speak with Ladybug. She was really happy and it showed by how eager she had been to help her. She was also clearly enjoying her conversations with her, Ladybug seeming to as well. He was jealous. Even if it wasn't showing on his face, her kitten was sulking and practically pouting. She poked his side and gave him a smile before a small child broke past the small barrier they had so no harm would come to Ladybug and Chat Noir.

There was instant disapproval, people trying to grab for the child and their mother practically mortified. Lady had just bent down to the child who started making hand gestures at her. Her heart swelled and she sat down on the ground, having a conversation to the best of the small child's ability. She signed slow, a warm smile on her face the entire time. How was he supposed to be upset when she looked so wonderful with children?

Then another small child approached her, asking her something. She blinked in confusion and Chat sat next to her and signed <He wants to learn.> Lady's face lit up and she moved herself closer to Chat, his heart racing and he was grateful she couldn't hear it but it just meant she most likely felt it instead.

She took out her yoyo and used the communication device on it to type out the word, showing the small child before signing it to him. Before they knew it, the event which was supposed to be for the statue reveal turned into Lady teaching sign language while Chat Noir did his best to tell her what they were all asking her. Considering he was still new to it himself and children talked a mile a minute as well as all at once didn't help.

Even still, they did find the bit he knew awing and he didn't have any shame in telling them he was still learning. Learning just meant he got to spend time with Lady and that he could finally speak to her. It _was_ learning another language, just with your hands.

Luckily, when Copycat appeared, it made it easier to tell the difference between who was who- Chat had obnoxiously devised a way to address Lady, to her own displeasure for a multitude of reasons, that the Copycat couldn't produce for her. For once she was glad her sign name had been modified and given to her, even if that wasn't how it worked at all. He had signed "ladybug" as he should, but when signing the "bug" section of it, he crossed it along his chest while bowing. He was so ridiculous... and she enjoyed it. He was quirky and fun and never ceased to keep her attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I combined the end of the first concept, the second concept, and the third concept from the tumblr post since that would have been really short, and even then this was pretty small too.


	3. Chapter 3

If there was anything Marinette had adjusted to within her four months at school, it was definitely not Chloe Bourgeois. She was the rudest person she had even encountered, even among akuma. At least with akuma she could find out what was causing them to behave the way they had been. With Chloe... With Chloe Marinette was thankful she didn't have to engage all her senses in her existence.

She could read lips rather decently so long as people were facing her, but it wasn't perfect and some words appeared like others and it could confuse her, especially since people spoke differently. However even without Chloe facing her, she was well aware of the venom the snake had in its mouth. It got to the point where if Chloe so much as even glared at Marinette from across the hall, she instantly assumed she was talking about her or had been talking about her- and most likely was continuing to do so.

It was frustrating to say the least. If it was more frustrating for her or those who could hear her it was hard to say. Perhaps it has been more frustrating for Adrien considering he's the one who had gotten angry with her first. He had asked Alya if he could trade seats with her for a bit to talk with Marinette. Alya being well aware of her personal disposition towards Adrien was more than willing to oblige while the teacher was still out from lunch.

He sat next to her, flashing her a smile before turning his attention to Chloe. ...That's when he started talking to her and at first she was _extremely_ confused.  <She's deaf. So she gets special treatment? She can probably hear. She's doing it to get Adrien's a-t-t-e-n-t-i-o-n.> Then it clicked. He had been watching Chloe to indicate what she had been saying. He still wasn't aware of how to say everything, but he did his best.

He was glaring at Chloe the entire time he told Marinette what she was saying. He was telling her. She gently placed her hands over his, getting his attention. She gave him a warm smile and signed thank you to him. He sighed, glaring off to the side. <...Chloe is rude to you... I thought you should know.>

<Thank you.> And she meant it. People tended to shield Marinette from things rather than tell her. It meant the world that Adrien had done otherwise for her. <I know she speaks bad of me. She makes faces at me. She is mean to me and Alya. She has tried to take my things. But lucky me. I at least can't hear her.> It made Adrien laugh. She was glad she could remove that scowl from his face.

<Let's talk about something else. She doesn't deserve our attention.> <Deserve?> Adrien furrowed his eyebrows and copied her sign, to which Marinette finger-spelled it for him. <Thank you.> More blowing kisses. There was no way she would ever correct him... Ever. It was your chin, not your lips.

<What did you eat for lunch?> <Cheeseburger. Mom made. You?> <Restaurant food. We went out yesterday. L-e-f-t-o-v-e-r-s.> <Leftover.> <Thank you.> <You are so polite.> She signed, shaking her head with a smile. <I need to. I have to impress the cute girl I'm sitting next to.> Marientte couldn't help but giggle, covering her hands with her face.

She had no idea what her laughter sounded like. Was it different? Embarrassing? Some part of her wished she knew... But even if she did, she wasn't sure she could stop around Adrien. He made her laugh more than anyone she'd ever been with. She thought it had to sound okay at least... He didn't make faces or distance himself from her whenever she laughed, so she took it as a good sign.

<No hiding! You're cute!> He signed after removing her hands from her face. <Nonononono!> <Yes!> <No!> She furiously shook her head while signing her objections, Adrien disagreeing with her opinion. <Yes! Very cute!> <Your thoughts! Not everyone else's!> She objected to him, still shaking her head and trying to keep from giggling. <Yes! My thoughts! I think you're cute! No hiding! I want to see you!>

She could see Chloe glaring at her from behind Adrien. She couldn't hear her, but she could read her lips perfectly with how she spoke with such enunciation. "...I _told_ you." ...And to be honest, Marinette didn't care. For the first time, she didn't care about something. It felt rude and like a dirty little secret, but she was more than happy to keep it to herself... and Adrien of course. Adrien... Sweet, wonderful Adrien... It had only been four months and this boy studied like he had a final next week on sign language.

She glanced away, then looked back at Adrien, who was giving her this wonderfully crooked smile that she came to take note of. It was a mixture between his normally reserved smile and the smile she got from him when he was extremely happy about something... Those wide, wonderful smiles he sometimes gave her when they had full conversations and he understood everything.

<We should go out to a coffee house.> <Coffee house?> She signed with another giggle. <C-a-f-e.> He clarified, a little embarrassed he had basically just made something up with the words he knew. She was actually rather proud of him for combining those on his own. <We should go.> <When?> <You're not busy. Weekend?> <Okay. Saturday?> <Yes! A day.> Day? Day? What did he mean by da- ...Date. He meant date. She nervously held her hands up and asked him to finger-spell the word he meant. <Wrong? Sorry.> He apologized, but spelled <D-a-t-e.>

Her fingers shook as she clarified. The sign for date made her feel like she was mocking a kiss only with her index fingers up. He copied her. <A date. Okay?> She flushed. <Date? A date? You and me?> He nodded, leaning over the desk to tap Nino and point to his notebook. Nino handed it to him and went back to talking with Alya. He wrote it down to clarify in his perfect cursive.

_I want to go on a date with you this weekend. Is that okay?_

He offered her the paper and pen. Her world was spinning- she couldn't sign even if she wanted to... Gripping the pen was easier, but her hand writing was tragic she was so nervous.

_Date. As in a boy and girl date- no friends? Just us? A date-date?_

He nodded after reading her writing and her eyes were wide, her throat dry as she tried to swallow, her chest making a conscious effort to let her know that it was rising and falling. A date... With wonderful, perfect boy Adrien Agreste... How could she say no?


	4. Chapter 4

It had been around a holiday. Everyone was excited and class didn't feel so much like a time for learning as it did a time to socialize and give away gifts or speak of gifts that people wanted. They were small things considering December was over, but it was a holiday none the less. She spoke with Alya, who was more than happy to tell her she got her a stuffed animal since sweets were probably excessive given she lived above a bakery. Marinette had produced sweets she had made for everyone, asking Alya if she could tell them, which resulted in her standing up and yelling the information to relay it.

The treats were wrapped in cellophane with cute designs on them, each color coded and tied with ribbons and labeled. She had been considerate in asking if anyone had any allergies to chocolate before hand, and if they had she had compensated chocolate for another dessert so they didn't feel left out. Nino had distracted Alya with something on his phone, stealing her away.

At first it had been Nathanael who had thanked her, then Max, Kim... and everyone was talking at once. They had been content to linger around Marinette's desk instead of going back to their respective places. She could understand the words of gratitude, that wasn't the problem. It was when they spoke without facing her and then turned to her as if expecting a reply. There were too many people speaking at once and she wasn't sure which conversations she was included in.

Her eyes kept darting around to different people, looking for signs of conversations pieces she had missed. They had grown accustomed to Marinette being able to at least write or put her replies in a text message when spoken to, but that was usually when it was a one on one conversation. Anything else was hard for her.

This was chaotic. Her heart was hammering and she felt completely lost and guilty for not being able to reply to any of them. Some had even prompted her again, making her feel pressured to reply but without knowing the context of the situation.

This was frustrating. This was confusing, this was...! She harshly knocked on the desk several times, the action quickly getting Adrien's attention before it got Alya's and he was by her side within seconds. <I'm here.> <Everyone is talking. All at once. I can't concentrate. I can't reply to them.> She was clearly flustered in the way she had to stop and resign particular words to him. When she finally managed to get it out, she looked like she was going to cry. He gently rubbed her arms in an attempt to calm her down. To everyone else, she just seemed to suddenly get upset. they didn't understand why she had suddenly gotten frustrated.

Adrien turned to everyone and spoke as he signed- he wanted Marinette to understand what he was telling them and didn't want to confuse her any further. <"It's okay if you speak to Marinette. But you need to face her. Speak one at a time. You'll confuse her. She needs to read your lips if you're speaking. Speak slow. Or write it out. Okay?"> There was a quick round of apologizes, some like Rose even asking how to apologize to show Marinette. Rose knew little things like "Hello", "How are you", "Yes", "No", "Thank you", and "Please". She felt her chest swell and she gave them all a warm smile. She really did adore her classmates. They were so kind to her...

But Adrien was more than anyone. Whenever he comforted her, he never grabbed for her hands, always else where in case she needed to talk to him. He had learned to speak with her- just her. He was more than considerate of her and always included her. Even during group projects that he wasn't involved in with her, he always made sure she knew what everyone else was doing. She had noticed sometimes if he was talking and she was even so much as in the room, he'd be signing, even if she wasn't apart of the conversation. It just gave her another excuse to watch him... He was wonderful.

And even without her knowledge, he had been doing it even without Marinette present. Plagg had pointed it out once when he was speaking with him in his room. Adrien was talking with his hands again. He got a bit flustered but... He was glad it was like second nature to himself. It meant he was getting better at it and could talk with Marinette without as many hiccups.


	5. Chapter 5

Chloe was enraged. She found out that Adrien had taken Marinette on a date and completely lost it. She took to instantly glaring at her the moment she entered the room. It wasn't her usual kind of glare either. Her usual glares consisted of narrow eyes and an upturned lip. This was wide-eyed and lips pressed into a thin line. She said something to her from across the room. Marinette shook her head at her with mute confusion. She knew that Marinette couldn't hear her, so what was the point?

She said something that got Alya angry- angry enough to stand up out of her chair and start yelling at her. Marinette only knew it was yelling due to how her mouth opened wider than usual when she spoke, her fists clenched, and her body tense. Chloe stormed over, Sabrina in tow. Marinette was confused and didn't have any idea what was being said. She was being left out. This was serious and involving her and she had no idea what was being said right now...

Chloe turned her attention to Marinette after exchanging word with Alya, who was still yelling at her. She raised her hand, the back facing Marinette- the floor vibrated in short spurts behind her, and then Marinette was being grabbed from behind, yanked back across the desk so hard her feet flew up as Chloe had just missed harshly snacking her so hard that she felt the air move. Marinette narrowly avoided kicking Sabrina in the chin because of being grabbed as she had. Adrien put his arms around her waist and pulled her back completely off of the desk and stood her up next to him, blocking her from view of Chloe as he hugged her close.

Everyone was angry and the tension was so thick right now... But all Marinette could concentrate on were the fingers on her shoulder and the hand on her head and the feeling Adrien's body made as it pulsed with life. She had no idea what just happened and considering he had just walked in, most likely neither had he. He had instinctively just grabbed for her to keep her away from Chloe. He gently pulled away and brushed her bangs out of her face. <Ok?> <I don't understand. I'm confused. No one is signing to me.> <Okay.> He nodded, gently rubbing her arms.

He turned to Alya and asked what happened, Alya speaking and clearly still angry. <Chloe was talking rude. She's mad we went on a date.> <So she tries to hit me?!> Marinette signed, practically mortified. All because she had gone out on a single date with Adrien? What was her problem!? Chloe yelled something and Adrien held up his index finger in her direction, his expression something she'd never seen on him before- anger. Adrien was angry Chloe had just tried to hit Marinette.

His shoulders and jaw were tense, that usual polite expression he wore was completely gone without any trace of it ever existing. <"You DO NOT try to hit her."> He spoke as he signed, Marinette worriedly watching his expression. Chloe responded, practically pouting and looking like she was going to cry. <She's hurt I'm protecting you.> Marinette looked at her in confusion. <Why?> Adrien verbalized her response in a way that would work given the context of the verbal situation.

<Chloe th- ...Chloe thinks- wants-> His hands kept shaking as he stopped and clenched them and tried again. Marinette gently placed her hands on top of his. <I'm okay.> She signed, slowly, her expression worried about Adrien but reassuring him. <that is NOT okay. I'm FURIOUS.> <Do you want to go? We can talk.> He quickly grabbed her hands and took her out into the hallway, he whipped around at the doorway and yelled into the classroom, Chloe stopping mid-follow.

Adrien slammed the door- Marinette could feel the floor vibrate from how hard he slammed it. <Adrien-> He took her hands, both of them and kissed them as if she was a princess, making her face flush. <You're wonderful. You're beautiful. You're funny. You're sweet.>

<...Adrien. Are you okay? I'm confused. But you heard her. Are you okay?> He took her hands and gently pressing them to his cheeks, kissing her palms. She studied him for a moment, his expression clearly hurt at what Chloe had said and tried to do, clearly still angry about it. She gently removed one of her hands from him. <Thank you.> <You're so strong. You put up with people like Chloe. I would be frustrated- no. I AM frustrated.>

<You don't have to be angry. Chloe is not going to always be here. I finish school. She's gone. You're still here.> He started at her for a long moment and she wondered if he hadn't understood her. She held her hands up to ask, but he took them and kissed the backs of them again. <I'm proud of you.> He gave her a warm smile, gently moving her bangs out of her face. Marinette's strength was something he was awed at. She was wonderfully kind all of the time to everyone, and even with people like Chloe she still could be calm and gentle about everything that was happening.

...He told Marinette a lot. He didn't need to tell her Chloe said "she was lacking something so filled it with parts of Adrien"... She didn't need to know that at all. It was unnecessary and would only hurt her. He had decided he never wanted to hurt her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So xstardrop did their own little variation before I wrote this which is here!  
> xstardrop.tumblr.com/post/135410121339/


	6. Chapter 6

They had an argument. Chat wouldn't stop flirting with Lady, even though she had insisted he stop because she was dating someone very dear to her. He was aware of who she was but wasn't going to tell her until she told him. He valued her feelings of privacy. He had however kept slipping up in the same regard because he knew who she was and wanted to do nothing but flirt with her and make passes at her.

She had gotten so angry she actually yelled. He'd heard her giggle, snicker, laugh... But yelling was new. It was just a loud, angry noise coming from her and it stopped him where he stood. <Stop! Stop! Stop! I keep saying stop! I'm dating someone! Stop flirting with me! I do not like you that way! Stop it, Chat!> For Chat, she had decided on the usual cat sign, only her left hand being a "C", while the other was an "N".

There was silence. Even with their hands, there was silence. They had another event to go to within the hour and he was pouting and she was angry... He was angry and pouting because she had yelled at him and wasn't speaking to her.

...To be honest, she expected him not to even during the event. Yet, the translator was running late due to traffic, and when she was asked a question, Chat had signed it to her- the entire time with a pout on his face. She couldn't help it- she laughed. He was pouting and angry but he was also so very cute.

No one understood what she thought was funny. Chat was confused but still trying to be angry with her for yelling at him. She apologized to him, but he took it within the context of her laughing so suddenly. Even while pouting, he translated for her.

<You're sweet.> He jumped a bit. <What? Why?> He looked extremely confused. <You could not tell me what anyone said. You didn't. You told me. Even though you're mad at me. Thank you, Chat. You're the best partner.> He felt his heart hammer in his chest at the smile she gave him. He wanted to tell her he was Adrien... But her own personal feelings on the matter were more important.

<I have to. You're my partner. I wouldn't do that to you.> But some people would. It was completely plausible for people to exclude her. Yet, for Chat, that didn't even seem to be an option to even remotely consider. He would include her, argument and personal feelings aside. Honestly if she wasn't dating Adrien she might have just kissed his cheek as a thank you. ...Might have. Honestly that shouldn't even be something she was thinking about! Adrien, Adrien, Adrien, sweet, wonderful Adrien... Not this silly kitty before her who she also loved and adored who was also really sweet and wonderful...

...Uh-oh...


	7. Chapter 7

Chloe annoyed Marinette so much and was so terribly rude to everyone that even as Ladybug, she couldn’t hide her disgust for her. As such, it was clear she was annoyed with her when she’d push her off whenever she was touched by her or would make disgruntled faces when she’d try to take pictures with her. She was a rude, spoiled, selfish little brat and she couldn’t stand her… Chat had signed to her, asking her what was wrong because she had been scowling the entire time and her hand signs were a flurry of motion and practically seemed to blur she had done them so quickly.

<Ican’tstandher!She’srudetoeveryone!Sheisselfish!Idon’twanttoprotectagirllikeher!> He blinked and waited until she seemed to finish. He hadn’t grabbed her hands since he felt it would be the same as covering someone’s mouth as they spoke. It was rude and he’d never want to be anything but polite and kind to his Lady. This wasn’t as if this was the first time she had done this.

Even on their date, she had become so embarrassed that she had done the twitchy little thing with her hands and shook them out and her face clearly said she was frustrated with herself to the point of embarrassment and…!! He hand gently taken her hands and kissed them, signing it was alright to be nervous. <I will wait. Take your time.> He felt her fingertips warm up and saw her face flush with color that proved she was also most definitely his beloved Lady. He kissed them again and then made eye contact, feeling the urge to lean forward and kiss her on the cheek. He wanted to tell her but he felt it would come out odd since he didn’t know the word “kissable” and “easy to kiss” sounded kind of odd…

Either way, he realized when she got flustered she didn’t seem to have much patients with herself and it only frustrated her further. He was glad Ladybug and Marinette were the same person. He felt glad he could help her, even with things like this.

<Again? Slowly?> She blinked in embarrassment, her face flushing deeply and bringing out the speckle of brown on her face that he’d come to adore. <I’m sorry!> He gave her a reassuring smile and gently rubbed at her arm. Adrien did the same thing when she was upset…

She thought about Adrien a lot while being with Chat… She shook the thought from her head and signed to him again, doing it properly and slowly so he could understand her. <I don’t like her. She’s rude to everyone. She is selfish! I don’t want to protect her!> She seemed to be pouting. He couldn’t help but smile and resist the urge to kiss her head. <But you are. You are Ladybug. This is what Ladybug does. I’m proud of you.> He gave her a warm smile and her face heated up.

<Proud of me?> He nodded. <You don’t like her. You still keep her safe. You’re very kind> His hands went to his face and he flailed and shook his hands out and gave a nervous laugh. He had almost signed “Marinette” over “Ladybug”. He had become so adjusted to seeing them both as the bright, brilliantly kind girl that she was. He gave her an embarrassed smile and she sighed, but returned the action as well. Her silly kitty.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here have a slightly longer one.

He really adored her so very much. He did. So it was brought to his attention by word of Chloe that “it can’t be _that_ hard to go without hearing”. He of course narrowed his eyes at her, but knew Marinette would prefer for him to just ignore her. Still, something about that stuck with him. How hard _was_ it? He’d discussed it with her and she wasn’t hard of hearing, was outright deaf and was born as such. She’d never heard a single thing in her life.

So, he decided to try something. It was cheating regardless of how he went about it since he could still hear, but he was curious and wanted to understand Marinette better, so for a week he’d keep headphone in. He considered limiting his activities like piano lessons or something but… Hey, if Beethoven could do it. So for now, he went to each of his teachers and asked for permission for what he was going to do, even offering to write an extra credit essay relating it to each of their taught topics. Some of them said he didn’t even have to do as much, thinking what he planned to do was very sweet for Marinette.

Apparently, even their English teacher thought they were dating or should- he gave her a sheepish smile and admitted to taking her on a date. So, when he came in with his earbuds in and wasn’t asked to remove them by the teachers and wouldn’t take them out for his friends and peers, people were confused. He wasn’t taking them out and honestly…? He felt embarrassed and considered abandoning the idea. All he had to do was take his headphones out and then he could hear.

But it wasn’t like that for Marinette. She couldn’t just flick a switch and hear people. He wrote down on a piece of paper in the back of his notebook what he was doing so he wouldn’t have to keep repeating himself.

_Keeping headphones in for a week. Personal thing. Yes, it’s related to Marinette._

He of course gave her a more detailed explanation, if not sheepishly.

_I just wanted to see what it was like for you- get in your headspace a little, you know? Is this okay?_

She started to cry and he quickly started signing apologizes and tried to take his headphones out. She shook her head and held both of her hands to his ears, mouthing ‘Thank you’, to him. She wiped her tears and he gave her a worried look as she took his paper and pen.

_No one’s ever done anything like that for me. I don’t even think I have any deaf friends who have had someone do that for them! They’ll be really jealous when I tell them how sweet you are! <3_

He gave her a sheepish grin as they gingerly touched fingertips, almost as if scared to hold hands. He studied her hands for a moment, thinking about how wonderful they were. He leaned down and kissed them, deciding to show off a new sign he learned.

<You are my princess.> She burst into giggles and he was so hurt he couldn’t hear them- her wonderful laughter. He wanted to hold her hands and cuddle up to her instead. Did she feel this way? A want of contact or was that just from him removing his ability to hear her as he normally did?

Either way, the thought was interrupted by Ayla, signing to both of them that class was starting. She wouldn’t let Adrien sit with Mari during class after finding out they went on a date- they’d just distract one another anyhow.

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・Miraculous Ladybug・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

Adrien Agreste almost died. He hadn’t realized how often he relied on hearing cars when crossing the street rather than actually looking for them. Even a faintly heard vibrations of a car’s motor would let him know to wait. He felt Nino yank him back so hard he fell on his butt, yelling something at him.

Nino rolled his eyes, mouthing obnoxiously “just take them out”. Adrien shook his head- no way! Nino sighed heavily and rolled his eyes again. He didn’t know sign, so he had to write to Adrien all day or use his phone between class periods.

_Seriously, it’s only a week. Just bear with me._

_You almost got hit. Imagine trying to explain that to YOUR dad._

He winced a little before angrily looking both ways before making his way to the car.

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・Miraculous Ladybug・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

The thing that probably was killing him personally the most out of all of his usual activities was playing the piano. He knew the notes and he knew the tempo… He just didn’t know how it sounded. But he was aware of how the piano vibrated ever so faintly if he played loudly. If it was an electronic piano, that probably wouldn’t happen. He wondered how Mari listened to music…

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・Miraculous Ladybug・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

Nope. He took that back. _This._ This right now was killing him. This human being. On the train. Seriously did Marinette have to put up with people like this? Someone literally just wrote out to him on their phone,

_Well you don’t look like there’s anything wrong with you._

Seriously that was…! That was…! At first this guy thought Adrien was being rude since he had taken his phone out to type that he couldn’t hear him. Seriously he was worse than Plagg! He angrily put his phone away, turning his back to the person on the train. He got tapped on the shoulder after a few moments. He felt it, but opted to ignore it. He then felt it again, only more harshly. He smacked his hands away and moved his seat. This person was going to personally get cat scratched by Chat Noir if he didn’t cut it out…

Seriously he thought Nino had been a bit rude by waving his hand in front of his face like he had in class- which had scared him half to death! It was of course to tell him his toe-tapping was disturbing the class- _again_. The only person he could complain to was Marinette, and he didn’t because she was _completely_ aware of these things.

Still, the man on the train persisted. _I’ve never met anyone who couldn’t hear._ Adrien rolled his eyes and ignored the paper. Well he doubted they’d want to meet him. He waved his hand in front of his face again and Adrien was getting agitated.

He pointed at him, mouthing loudly “y-oooo-u”, then pointing to his head, “un-dur-staaann-dd”, then he pointed to himself “meee”. Oh great. Now because he thought Adrien couldn’t hear him at all rather than being just some kid on the bus he thought he was dumb. Fun.

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・Miraculous Ladybug・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

He tried to keep it to himself- he did. But Marinette cornered him and wouldn’t let him go until he told her what was wrong. He explained about the guy on the train.

<You like sports?> He looked at her in confusion. <Why?> She gave him a smile. <Yes? No?> He shrugged. <We like sports. We play sports. We watch sports. It’s fun!> She held up a single finger and pulled out her phone. <We got called “dummy”.> She showed him her search results for “baseball dummy”, her results yielding a name of a particular player. She let him take her phone and skim over it, finding he was a deaf player. What kind of crap was that?

<Why? You are not dumb.> He looked practically appalled. <People think we are. We can’t hear, they think we’re dumb. Think we know less.> She shrugged. <Deaf history is interesting. Hearing people are weird.> <sometimes!> She added quickly with her face flushing, making Adrien laugh. <No, you are okay- we are. I don’t like it. But we are.>

He found it relieving to be able to talk to Mari. It was so hard to hold long conversations with other people because they were less inclined to wat to write with you, but messaging on their phones like with Nino made it easier. Still, he noticed Nino seemed less inclined to offer to hang out with him that week. He had wanted to see a movie with him sometime this weekend and had dropped the topic entirely…

<This weekend. You want to watch a movie together?> He asked Mari while the agitation over Nino pushed at the back of his head. Her face flushed, but she nodded. Seriously just because you couldn’t hear didn’t mean you couldn’t enjoy a movie. Even then, buying it and watching it with subtitles were always a thing. Screw Nino! He was going to have his adorable girlfriend come over and they were going to watch some weird foreign movie or something together and it was going to be cute as hell!!


	9. Chapter 9

Marinette had told her Deaf and HOH friends- more than once- about Adrien’s little adventure for a week. She was completely in love with this silly boy and his antics. Her boyfriend- friend that was a boy? No, no, most definitely boyfriend… Right? Yes, yes, the movies at his house counted as a second date for sure, therefore they were dating! But her _boyfriend_ had been all she talked about for a few days now. She really wanted her other friends to meet him!

She’d ask him today if he’d be willing to go out to lunch with them over the weekend or something… But apparently he was also eager to ask her to do something. He had an interview this weekend and was promised to his modeling on Sunday, but he asked her with eyes that were practically _sparking_ to watch this _particular_ channel at a _particular_ time.

He was like a little kid he was so excited, she couldn’t help but share in his joy and promised to watch whatever it was he had her watching. Maybe another one of his shows? Either way, she got around to forgetting to ask about the next time he was free to introduce her to her other friends, but was reminded at least _four_ times a day to not forget to watch her TV Saturday as he requested.

So, she practically kicked herself as she woke up later and rushed downstairs to turn on the TV, remote in hand and aimed. She stared. She blinked. She blinked again and her vision got blurry. Her father heard her crying and rushed to her side. <What’s wrong? You hurt?> She quickly shook her head, wiping her tears away and sitting down on the couch with a wide smile, tugging her father down with her.

He sat down and turned his attention to the TV, a live interview going on. <The boy is Adrien! He is in my class! The one who took me out for a date!> Her father rubbed his chin, staring at the blonde boy who was being interviewed, an ASL translator behind him and signing both sides of the conversation. Adrien would patiently wait to make sure they got it all before answering any questions.

<There is this girl, M-a-r-i-n-e-t-t-e, Marinette. She’s dear to me. I want her to be able to understand what is said. I started learning ASL this year for her. I enjoy it! I love speaking with her! But it’s not just her. I want others to understand too! They should feel included. It’s rare to see someone not Deaf or HOH doing something like this. They’re important too.>

She let out a loud squeal and grabbed for a pillow, holding it closely to her chest and sitting herself right in front of the TV. Her dad gently mused her bedhead and resumed what he was doing earlier before hearing her cry.

<Is she your girlfriend?> His face flushed and he clearly was stuttering. <I… Haven’t asked that specifically. But I do like her. Very, very much. She’s dreamy.> She let out another squeal, hiding her wide smile against the pillow. The dreamy one was Adrien… She waited until the commercials to grab her phone and send him a message.

_I’ll be your girlfriend if you’ll be my boyfriend~_

<’d like to fix my words. Earlier I said she sort of wasn’t my girlfriend. She texted me during break. She’s now my girlfriend.> Marinette let out a shriek that had her dad come running into the room to sigh heavily at seeing she was okay- aside from rolling around on the floor and flailing some more. He held his hand up for a moment to the ASL translator and signed something himself without saying it, meaning it was just for her. It made her flail around with delight and message everyone she knew to turn on their TVs and watch this and rewind or record replays or SOMETHING!

_< My girlfriend is a princess.>_


	10. Chapter 10

After the interview and calling Marinette his girlfriend on live television, her parents asked her to bring him over. She had no problems with that at all- they were a little intrusive sometimes, but they meant well. He seemed more than willing to meet her parents. <They made a goddess. Of course!> She flushed and giggled at him, he kissed her cheek. They were so obnoxiously sweet it was like caramel.

Honestly, he had probably been expecting a normal house. So to see red lights like on top of a firetruck were odd. <Lights? Why?> He asked after gently getting her attention and pointing to one of them. <Can’t hear door. Can’t hear phone. Lights on, off.>

“Oooohhh.” <I see.> He gave her a smile and she returned the action. Normally, it would be embarrassing to explain things like that but… She just felt so completely _comfortable_ around Adrien it didn’t bother her at all. It was like asking what color her shirt for tomorrow was going to be or something. It was just a color; it was just a part of how she lived. They played video games together and her parents couldn’t stop coming up with food that clearly enticed Adrien.

The first time they came up into her room though, they scared the hell out of him by flashing the lights. <Sorry! Lights get my attention! Floor too- vibrates good.> She stomped on it and he could easily feel it, even with shoes on. Huh. So there were even things like this? His mind flickered to his piano and an idea formed, but was shoved into the back of his head for later because right now there were croissants in front of him.

He stayed until dinner, being offered and allowed to stay. It wasn’t as if he could say it as like every other dinner, but… If anything, he was used to quiet meals because he was alone. This was quiet but… It was fun- lively. Her father made funny little sound effects when he signed, even if she couldn’t hear them. Her mother always seemed to have a smile on her face and signed slowly to make sure Adrien could understand and felt included since he was still learning.

They didn’t fire a barrage of questions like he was expecting. They just fed him and let him hang out with Marinette. The only thing they asked him was how long he’d been learning ASL and if he needed a ride home.

When they first started to talk and sign to him at the same time, he actually asked if they could just sign it instead. He wanted to be in a voice-off environment since he hadn’t gotten a chance to before. Even at school, Alya still spoke all the time when signing. When it was just Marinette, he didn’t feel the need to speak unless someone else was in the conversation. But here? He didn’t need to, so he wanted to try signing without “cheating”.

He was a little nervous about it, but he was so used to signing with Mari all of the time and her parents made him feel so welcomed and comfortable that he just feel into signing without his voice naturally. He had a ride home, but had to simply wait for it. Marinette’s mother took her aside and signed something to her.

Her face turned bright cherry red and Sabine had assumed he wasn’t looking to see her sign <Keep him.> Adrien let out a laugh and Sabine looked up. <He saw.> Marinette let out this odd noise of frustration from her throat, Adrien giving her a wide smile and kissing her head. <It’s okay.> She nibbled at her bottom lip and hid her face in her hands. <Thank you.> He signed to Sabine with a smile, to which she returned a nod.

When his ride came, Marinette saw him out. He told her he enjoyed her parents and dinner, which clearly made her happy. He took both of her hands, gingerly because heaven forbid he hold them any tighter if she needed to sign something to him, even if it was just long enough to kiss the backs of them.

He saw her hand tremble a little as she held up a sign to him he didn’t recognize. Her middle and ring finger were down, the rest of her fingers up, palm out- she quickly put it away. He grabbed for her arms, giving her a look of playful confusion. <Sign is what?> She shook her head. <What?> He signed again, not letting her wiggle away. <No, no, no!> He laughed, resting his forehead to hers.

He wanted to kiss her… He closed his eyes and stood there for a moment, forehead pressed against hers, his hands slowly trailing down her arms and her fingers locking with his. Their noses brushed together and if he just leaned a little closer he could kiss her… This wonderful girl he was head over heels for… He should really get around to telling her he was Chat Noir…

He gently kissed her forehead, lingering with his fingers in her hair. He was used to seeing her face a furious color of red, but… This faint shade of pink suited her nicely too. She meekly waved goodbye, to which he did the same. <See you tomorrow…> She nodded, still wanting to hold his hands and remain close to him like this… He didn’t seem to want to go either…


	11. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not the first chapter this is just what I wanted to write first, it'll progress like a normal story of sorts I just wanted this out of my system and wanted to share

The way the words rolled from his body- not strictly his mouth but his body, or at least so in context to her perception- was something she was growing fond of. She read the words along side him of course, but there was something almost magical about how fluently he went from word to word, and how that translated into noise she could not hear. She became so engrossed in the feeling that the part of her that was reading stopped letting her remember exactly what it was that she had read and took solace instead in remembering the feeling being produced by Adrien's chest. Even if he said the same word, the vibrations his body produced were different. Why did it change? It was the same word- wasn't it said the same, spelled the same, meant the same thing? So why did sound change the word?

She didn't understand it, but was enjoying it, that was for sure. It had become a habit of his to introduce a different way for Marinette to experience sounds ever since he played piano for her with the special floor. He'd seen her lay on it, and thought the same could be done with a person. But to be so bluntly pulled into his arms... It made her heart pound. She could feel her chest rising and falling out of nervousness and her skin made every single cell noticeable. She was laying on Adrien Agreste... Adrien Agreste was letting her lay on him... At first she couldn't concentrate on anything, even as he opened the book, or rather she concentrated on too much- his smell, the way his shirt ruffled, the heat his body produced that her fingers seemed intent on soaking up...

But then his voice came. She was sure that's what it was because she had vague memories of her father doing something similar for when she was smaller. Even if she couldn't hear, the vibrations from his chest still helped her sleep... With Adrien, they just sent her heart a flutter... It was as if her body was registering the feeling down to every atom and she couldn't get enough- she wouldn't be able to sleep like she did as a child with her father, even if she wanted to.

She eventually adjusted enough to read alongside him, but... She kept going back to the feeling his body made. He was doing that for her. Again he was doing something marvelously kind and considerate for her... Adrien really was... She couldn't stop staring and he caught her. She had made a small kind of embarrassed yelp, but Adrien refrained from telling her- she'd become conscious of it and he rather enjoyed what small amounts of sounds _did_ come from her. So instead, he gently stroked her hair and continued to read.

As such, he couldn't turn the pages however, so he gently set the book down, tapping her shoulder lightly to get her attention. <Will you turn the pages for me?> She nodded with vigor, her face tinged with color. <Thank you for reading to me.> Her hands shook a bit and she shook them out whenever she messed up- almost like a stutter. He didn't mind it. <You're welcome. I thought you would e-n-j-o-y it.> <Enjoy.> <Thank you.> <You're welcome. do you need me to turn the page now?> <Yes please.> Signing things that required your chest while someone was laying on it was odd...

Marinette turned the page for him, telling herself she needed to concentrate on the book. ...But her mind wandered again... To Adrien and then to things she didn't remember and then she was asleep. He gently put the book on the nightstand and ran his fingers through her hair. She was so wonderful... He really hoped this could become a regular thing for them... He liked reading to her, even if she couldn't hear him. He liked her... Liked her a lot...


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been brought to my attention by a precious little anon on tumblr that it’s easier to feel vibrations in your throat over your chest if your voice isn’t super deep! So instead of scrapping the already written chapter, I’ve just decided to add more like hey why not right? Lol Besides, this is adorable too and makes it easier for smoooochhhesss~~~

Resting on his chest was one thing. That was alright, that was fine and could be done without embarrassing herself. But being allowed to put her hands to his throat? Wasn’t he worried she would slip or something and crush his throat or punch his chin or something?

He insisted it was alright, telling her he trusted her. If they didn’t want to lay down, they could sit up. He offered to face her with Marinette either resting between his legs or sitting on his lap facing him. She decided to go with that option. It was hard to read books this way, so he decided to make up a random story. He could literally just say avocado over and over or recite dramatic scenes from some of his anime or even speak lyrics from Vocaloid or K-pop songs or something.

She giggled a lot because apparently when making things up he made a lot of faces. She removed her hands from his throat and asked what he was talking about. <You.> He signed before taking her hands and kissing her palms, making eye contact that made her flush all the way down to her toes. Boys should not look at girls like that- _especially_ if they’re alone. It would result in…

_Kissing._

She gently pried her hands away to sign, <I want to kiss you…> Her face was red and she glanced away as she signed “kiss”. He hadn’t seen that before, so he copied her with a confused look, followed by <fingerspell please?> She bit at her bottom lip.

She seemed hesitant- she’d been doing that with a few signs lately. <I will ask your dad.> <NO.> She signed quickly before grabbing at his hands, putting all of her body weight onto him and forcing him down on to the bed. He couldn’t help but laugh at her. It wasn’t a curse word right? No cuss words fi- …okay maybe that one, but he _doubted_ that’s what she signed.

<K-i-s-s.> She spelled, face red and she couldn’t look him in the eyes. <I want to kiss Marinette.> He signed in reply, a smirk on his face. Her face was red as she gently placed her hands over his throat, then took them away to sign, <Speak please?> Before resting them on his throat again. He adjusted himself, hands on her waist before complimenting her. She stopped and raised an eyebrow.

<I saw my name. You said what?> He gave her a grin and signed some of the things he had said. <Marinette is cute. Marinette is kind. Marinette is my girlfriend. Marinette is warm. Marinette smells nice.> She flailed her hands in an almost chopping motion as she signed <Stop!> Over and over, her face colored. He laughed lightly and took her hands, kissing her palms, then gently let them go.

She was beautiful… <…May I kiss you?> He signed slowly, her eyes glancing around and her fingers fidgeting with the fingers from her other hand. …She was hesitating. <It’s okay. forge-> As he was swiping his hand across his forehead to sign “forget”, she had leaned in and kissed him, his eyes going wide as his hand forgot what it was doing and slid to the side.

She was still fidgeting. He smiled warmly and sat up, Marinette sliding down to his lap. He gently rested his forehead against hers. He really should learn the sign for I love you… But he didn’t want to scare her or anything… His precious princess. His Marinette… He leaned in ever so gently and kissed her again, softly, lingering. She decided she liked kissing Adrien Agreste.


	13. Chapter 13

He had the money and means, but his dad would probably lose his mind if he removed the entire floor in his room to replace it with this, yet alone in the piano room. So for now, he had it made into a small platform, putting the piano on it once it was done being built and invited Marinette over.

<Surprise for you.> She gave him a curious look and a quirk of her lip, but let him lead her into his house and down a hall. He brought her to the piano room, the instruments backdrop being large windows and curtains. He held one of her hands as he got up onto the platform which was only a step higher than the rest of the floor. <I play. I want you to feel it.> He explained, tapping his foot on the floor, which she felt. She was excited and it showed on her face as she sighed it with a wide grin.

He sat at the piano, fingers poised before he started playing a song for her. It was beautiful in tone, but she felt how the deep notes reverberated against the floor in a heavier manner than the lighter ones and how it all came together… How wonderful. She took off her shoes, showing off more of her tights with cats on them that he had gotten for her. He continued to play, a long medley he’d made up just for her of various pieces. He would occasionally look at her as he played, knowing if he did for too long he’d get distracted by her.

Every time he did look in her direction, she’d be doing something different. First her shoes were gone, then her fingers on the floor along with her feet, then she was laying down completely on the floor as he played for her. She had eventually started dozing- it was like when he’d read for her sometimes… He smiled and finished playing for her.

She was most definitely asleep on the floor right now. He turned to her, tipping his head and staring at her. She was in a dress that was splayed across the floor and the tights as mentioned and her usual purse. She was wonderful… He gently leaned down and stroked her hair in an attempt to wake her… Or at the very least move her head onto his lap so she was more comfortable and wouldn’t wake up with floor marks on his face.

She did wake up, giving him a sleepy look as he kissed her forehead. <You will play again for me? I like.>  He smiled and nodded, kissing her forehead again. <Nap?> She nodded and cuddled up against him, Adrien letting her rest against his chest, kissing her hair.


	14. Chapter 14

…He decided to tell her. It was dreadfully obvious and rude at this point to not tell Marinette that he was Chat Noir and knew she was Ladybug. Upon approaching her for the day for patrols however, he scared the crap out of her and ended up getting punched in the face. She kept signing apologizes and trying to inspect his face. <I didn’t see you! I’m sorry! I’m sorry!> He shook his head and reassured her he was fine. While resting after their patrols, he kept glancing at her and biting at his lips and playing with his hands.

<…Chat. Question.> He turned to her in embarrassment, giving her his full attention. <…Stars. Do they have sound?> He blinked before withholding a laugh and smiling. <No, my lady.> She… She was completely adorable. <You laughing at me?> He quickly shook his head. <No. You’re cute.> He explained.

<Boyfriend.> She reminded. <I know.> There was an opening! He could- <…Sunlight. Clouds. Do those have sound?> …Oh god he was going to die right now she was so cute and asking him things like this. <No. Wind has sound. Lots of it makes sound.> He explained. <Wind? But you can’t see wind.> She clearly looked confused. <Things you can’t see can make sound?> He nodded and turned to her to explain better, it evolving into an entire discussion and he missed his chance to tell her… So, he needed to make a new opportunity.

<We should go home. It’s late. Good night Chat.> He grabbed for her, shaking his head. <I need to tell you a secret.> He taught himself the word secret. It was the only thing he could think of to broach the subject… <Secret?> He nodded.

<I like you.> He admitted and got to hear her laughter. <Not a secret.> She insisted. He hesitated and tried to think of another way to tell her that wouldn’t scare her away so he could explain properly. <Dinner. Quiche.> She looked at him in confusion. <Piano floor.> Now she looked like he had just grown a second head. <Forehead kisses.>

<Signing… What are you…?> He took in a deep breath, bowing deeply and taking her hands, kissing the backs of them. <You’re Marinette.> Her eyes grew wide and she looked slightly mortified. <Wait.> He held his hand up to show her his ring… Then it faded away in a flash of green as she covered her eyes, letting out shrieks.

He gently held her hands, kissing her, Ladybug mushing his face away because Adrien was her… Was… He was… Chat Noir… He… Her eyes studied him in confusion. <I know. I wanted to tell you. I know… I’m sorry.> She was in a state of mute confusion, staring at him as if she was in a dream.

…She then fiercely kissed him, practically tipping him backwards. He smiled into the kiss and returned it, Marinette letting her transformation wear off as well. Tikki and Plagg interacted with one another while their Miraculous users apparently decided to make out on top of a building…

“…They’re so gross.” Plagg grumbled.

“I think they’re _adorable_.” Tikki objected.

“…She ever gonna tell him she told him she loved him?” He asked curiously.

“He’ll figure it out eventually. He already knows anyways- just not what the sign is.” Tikki replied with a warm smile, watching them sign eagerly to one another while kissing in the meanwhile, Marinette completely in love with him- her partner, her beloved, her soulmate... Her Adrien.


	15. Chapter 15

The movie was good- honest. She was just more excited about Adrien trying to talk to her during it. He’d done this thing where he’d tap her foot with his as they both lounge across her couch, food on their laps and the floor and on the table. She’d occasionally rub her foot against his leg or foot just to tease him, Adrien casting a glance at her before doing the same to her. It ended up being a game and he outright just leaned over the couch and pulled her into his lap.

<My favorite sweet. Marinette.> He kissed her bangs and she giggled hysterically in joy, leaning up and kissing him. They finished watching the movie, but neither of them could tell you what it was about since Adrien kept thinking about how her hair smelled and running his thumb along her fingers, Marinette concentrating on his breathing and the warmth of his body and how he kept gently rubbing her fingers with his thumbs…

He eventually left, kissing her cheek before going home. <Call you when I’m home.> <Skype?> She asked hopefully, to which he nodded, kissing her cheek once more before leaving.

He wasn’t even past the gate before he called her on his phone, Marinette in her room on her laptop and picked up practically instantly. <Hi!> <You’re not inside!> She replied with a wide grin. <Couldn’t wait. Miss you.> <You just left!> <Miss you.> He signed again, making her grin.

He walked inside with his phone in hand, so he had to wait to sign to her, Marinette taking in his features while he did so. <Need to change.> He noticed her pause. <Sign it.> She quickly shook her head with a giggle. <Bad Marinette!> He joked, making her squeal with laughter. Okay- so she’d been tempted to ask to watch. I mean seriously her boyfriend was the total package! Who wouldn’t?

He put his phone down against his blankets as he changed, Marinette already in her pajamas. The phone moved and her hands quickly covered her eyes. He’d kept his shirt off as a way to tease her. <You’re bad!> She signed back, eyes closed. He couldn’t help but laugh, but couldn’t reply until she opened her eyes. She peered between her fingers, Adrien blowing her a kiss. She shrieked again, hiding her face in her pillow.

She then looked up from her computer, part of her face out of sight, signing things that weren’t relevant to what they had just been talking about. <No. …I’m sorry. …Good night.> She turned her attention back to Adrien. <I need to go to bed.>

<…You’re not are you?> She grinned and shook her head. <I need to be quiet.> He snickered. <Sound down?> She checked the volumes on her computer and nodded. <Off.> <Like my shirt.> She made this odd sounding noise from the back of her throat that sounded like a mix of a cat hissing and her clearing her throat in an attempt to shush him, making him laugh.

He held a finger to his lips, reminding her she needed to be quiet or she’d get in trouble. Her eyes kept wandering to different parts of her computer screen that weren’t his face. He hung up to switch to his computer, making it easier to sign to her without having to hold his phone.

He had to keep shushing her or having her wait to see if her parents would come into her room to tell her to go to bed. He was yawning a lot and she was laying down completely now, mostly just glad to have him there as they started signing less. She blew him a sleepy kiss and he “caught it”, holding his hand over his mouth before returning the gesture. She gave him a sleepy laugh and “caught it” as well and pressed it to her mouth.

They both eventually fell asleep in the call, waking up with it still being on since both put in their chargers and pretty much got ready together for their day. They both liked this very much and could get ridiculously used to falling asleep with the other there like that… But she still did prefer falling asleep with one another physically there.


	16. Chapter 16

Adrien had headphones on, his fingers tapping melodies on Marinette’s fingers as she cuddled up to him. They weren’t doing anything- just relaxing. Being Ladybug and Chat Noir sometimes just required do-nothing days. She couldn’t hear it, but he did it subconsciously since he was used to tapping and reading and speaking for her so often. He liked being able to share sound with her in a different way.

…An idea occurred to him. <Jagged Stone. Concert. We should go.> <The artist you like?> He nodded. <You’d like him too! Loud music, you can feel it. Never been to a concert. Nino says you can feel it in your chest. We should go!>

<He’s at the hotel. The one we have to do the school project for. He’s giving a concert soon right?> Adrien nodded. <Want to go?> She leaned up and kissed him. <If you asked, I’d follow you off of a cliff.> <And catch me I hope.> He joked, making her laugh as he kissed her again.

So, after their assigned jobs were given and taken care of as well as dealing with Digital, they both got to go to Jagged Stone’s concert. Nino being true to his word, the music was loud and pulsing in her chest and reverberating throughout her entire body. She saw people lean close to speak to one another to speak over the music. She had a general grasp on what volume levels were, but obviously had no real experience with them.

<They can’t speak over this. Really loud.> She signed to him, Adrien giving her a grin and nodding. <We can talk. Lucky us.> She grinned and nodded, getting excited from the mood of the room, the music, colors and lights. This was… Really fun! She liked concerts! Adrien apparently did to, both of them leaving with wide grins on their face.

They were having so much fun after they left that he started dancing with her, stepping all over one another and laughing and kissing her cheek and hands and forehead. He tapped a melody on her fingers, signing that <We should go dancing.> She quickly shook her head with a laugh. <I’m bad at dancing!> He kissed her, shaking his head. <You’re wonderful at everything.> He had this dreamy look on his face that said he meant it.

**Author's Note:**

> I normally write with music- writing this in silence is so odd but worth it.


End file.
